


For Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pretty Bad, don't even know whether those tags are right, pretty short I guess, student!villanelle, teacher!eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Possibly short, possibly sweet.Request: Student-Teacher RelationshipWhere Eve is the teacher and Villanelle is the student, probably set when Oksana was in language schools, where she grew a fixation on Anna. Only this time it’s on Eve -w-Hope you like it, although it’s not the best ^^”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 21





	For Me?

_ She has dark hair, curly. It always bounces on her shoulders when she walks. She’s cute. But she has a boyfriend, Niko or something. He probably never treats her right.  _

“Morning, Oksana.” Eve greeted her at the door. 

Oksana grinned back and a blush flared her cheeks.

The whole lesson Oksana couldn’t concentrate, not with Eve in front of her. 

“Alright everybody, dismissed.” The teacher’s firm voice instructed everyone out.

Just as Oksana was about to leave, Eve stopped her. 

“Oksana? Can I talk to you?”

Oksana hummed an agreement and sat down with her hands tightly clasped.

“Are you alright? You seemed miles away.” Eve questioned, a look of endearment on her face.

Oksana’s cheeks flared up more.

“Yes, of course! Your lessons are easy to get lost in..” she replied, chuckling nervously.

“Okay then.” Eve nodded.

The pupil frowned at their short conversation, but went on out of the classroom.

_ She’s intelligent, very punctual and always keen to learn. She’s quite petite in a way, dark blonde hair, maybe honey? She likes to send me letters and perfume, clothes, postcards, anything. _

Oksana skipped down the hall. Rose in hand, she shook with excitement. 

She was ahead of her, talking to someone but she wouldn’t mind if Oksana interrupted. As Oksana grew closer, she could make out the figure Eve was talking to. A man. 

Eve laughed softly and nodded to him. 

Oksana slowed down and stopped smiling. 

She was talking to Niko, the boyfriend. 

As she walked up to them, Niko had waved goodbye and left. Eve was left looking out over the rails onto the crowds of students on the lower floor.

Oksana pouted slightly and nudged her shoulder.

“Hm?” Eve hummed. “Oh, Oksana! Hello, is everything okay?”

Oksana beamed a bit more at the gesture and handed Eve the rose.

“For me?” Eve took a look of bewilderment.

Oksana nodded and smiled sweetly.

“Oh Oksana, that’s very kind of you! I love roses.” 

Oksana’s face turned slightly darker as she nodded. 

“Well.. I need to go, I have to return to someone. I’ll see you next class.” 

Eve briefly touched Oksana’s arm before turning and padding down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
